


You Feuels,,,, It's a Trap!

by Triskaideka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: (and so are you dear reader), Hugo Award Drama, Humans are space orcs, Humans will pack bond with ANYTHING, I mean slightly larger but still minuscule, MOAR fics equals more percentage of the award right, Other, evil monologuing, humans and aliens, if so then Astolat is fucking W I N N I N G, many sci-fi references, one zillionth of a Hugx Award here I come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaideka/pseuds/Triskaideka
Summary: The evil space aliens have realized their world takeover plans are in jeopardy after the awards ceremony.





	You Feuels,,,, It's a Trap!

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Star Wars, Star Trek, The War of the Worlds, and the rest of transformative sci-fi fandom at large, but definitely not the WSFS, who didn't bother to spell out their foreign acronym in the comments each time for _our_ sake. Fandom can get confused too, you know. Worst after party guests ever. *wanders away grumbling*
> 
> If you don't hang out on Tumblr, "feuels" was a sarcastic spelling of "fools" used to indicate donning a silly fake accent. At least, that was how I interpreted it. DEATH OF THE AUTHOR IS IN EFFECT. But you could think The Simpsons.

"Well, Lieutenant Zblrkblrk, what's the status?"

"It's... not good sir."

"Explain."

"Well, our evil plan was to distract the fandom community at large by riling them up with this take-back game of the prestigious Best Shiny Author Types Ever Award, right?"

Lt. Zblrkblrk's commander made a gesture to indicate its understanding of the question and to guide its underling to a continuance.

"Sir, they may not be humans at all. They don't react like the ones we've done extensive scentifical testing on."

At this, the commander pressed its sixteen eyelids together in a gesture meaning /This information contradicts my understanding of the universe as well./

Lt. Zblrkblrk returned its photoceptors to the monitor, troubled. As if they had forgotten the presence of their commander.

"Lieutenant?"

"I... it's getting worse! Not only have they create memes, but they're... somehow they're _bonding_ with the site architecture!"

The commander immediately fell into a sorrowful internal music-mood. "We will be unable to grok them at this rate."

"There will be no feasting upon their brains and experiences," Lt. Zblrkblrk agreed.

"Let's go find a different planet to dominate. One the humans haven't... infested. And while you're at it, make sure the DVR is set to record the rest of Discovery; I'm not waiting on lightspeed updates."

"As ordered, sir!"

The space ship pulled away from Area 51 and into the starry night sky, its crew relieved that they had dodged that particular bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 in the fucking morning and I am angry at gatekeepers, don't @ me. (Addendum, 6/12/20: this isn't part of the LLF Comment Project but I would like to specify here that I'm not looking for concrit, though I love any other kind of feedback including utter bewilderment.)
> 
> ...zero apologies to Heinlein, though. SiaSL can suck it.


End file.
